A keyboard which is one of traditional input apparatus has emerged in an increasing number of forms and with an increasing number of functions in recent years along with the development of sciences and technologies.
A development trend for a keyboard of a notebook computer is its integration and miniaturization. In the prior art, there is such an ultra-thin keyboard that the thickness of the ultra-thin keyboard is greatly lowered as compared with a traditional keyboard, but the ultra-thin keyboard still fails to satisfy requirements of users today on integration and miniaturization of an electronic device. Moreover a notebook with a display screen that can be rotated by 360 degrees has emerged in the market, and this requires a keyboard of the notebook to have such characteristics as being well waterproof, dust-proof, easy to handle and capable of automatic recognition of a user demand, but the ultra-thin keyboard in the prior art is absent from these characteristics.